Comatose
by Guessworks
Summary: You are my drug, my life. You take my pain away and make me smile; but you can't be mine. You can't be mine, because you are hers. Yaoi


Dear Link,

Oh, how I need you.

I don't ever want to have to live without you. Your perfectly soft face and piercing eyes enchant me and pull me in. The sweet voice that escapes your lips and murmurs to me in the dead of night keeps me alive. When we are seperate I die slowly. The pain comes back. But then, I see you, you and your simplistic yet breathtaking beauty, and I hold my breath.

You are like a beautiful, fading flower. Fading, regrettably, into nothing; dwindling away, shriveling into a small pile of dust. And it tears me appart- I scream and I cry and I wail- reality hits me too hard. The way you make me feel, just by looking at me... I can't even see your eyes, your crystalline eyes, because they are sewn shut by fate and it rips me to shreds.

How I thirst for your sweet embrace as you lay unmoving on the harsh white that is your prison. I look at you and my hunger is unsatiable; you are my drug and I am constantly overdosed. The dull sounds of machinery are drowned out by my thoughts my nightmares, yet no matter how much I imagine you my dreams don't comfort me. I lay there and stare at the ceiling and wonder why destiny is so cruel.

Yet the fact that I draw no comfort from my sleeping hallucinations doesn't stop me from dreaming of you. I hate being without you and every moment makes me want to suffer eternally just for you to live and breathe again. Though you are not dead your touch is cold and you are still; they tell me you will recover but I see nothing. I do not want to lose hope but it seems it had left a long time ago, a time before your grace.

To think that before we would lie next to each other and peacefully whisper secrets to the night passing by. To think that now I sit here and stare at you blankly and pray to whatever deity exists in this twisted world. Oh how I wish so very much that there really was someone beyond the vast black skies to revive you, my one love...

But the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you. No matter how much I long for your touch, for your soft lips, I know that this may be the last time I set my eyes upon you. The very idea is enough to persuade me, to convince me that life on this barren rock is meaningless without you.

And here you lie, comatose...

I hold a single rose in my hand and stand by the doorway, watching as a nurse tends to the dozens of dead flowers in the small porcelain vase. The sight reminds me of my earlier metaphor and I feel nautious. When the woman leaves I dare approach your crimson-stained deathbed and choke on my love and my pain. A muted scream of mixed, churning emotions escapes my dry throat.

As I gaze upon you she enters, her long brown hair framing her angled face. She runs up to your bedside and is soon kneeling, sobbing for you; she whispers kind and loving words. I desperately want to join in and tell you how much I love you, but I know I cannot. The delicate princess runs a gloved hand through your shaggy blonde hair with such tenderness and care that my heart shatters even more.

She belongs with you. I do not. No matter how much I want you, no matter how much I need you, I know your feelings for me are nothing more than of friendship. The nights spent watching the stars reinforced our bond as brothers. In many ways my love for you is forbidden; the knowledge beats me within an inch of my life.

You cough lightly. The beautiful woman stops crying into your side and looks at your face. You move a little, then groan; I hope you'll open your eyes once before you die, just so I can see them again. Suddenly you take in a sharp breath- with a delicate flutter your heavy eyelids open. A smile cracks your chapped lips.

"Zelda." You whisper weakly as she grabs your pale hand. I stand here with the flower in my hand, on the side opposite the princess, and wait for either of you to look my way and notice me.

The sight of you two together breaks me apart. The love Zelda has for you is felt throughout the room and observed in her equally blue eyes. Still I stay quiet- who would want to ruin a moment of reunion between two "lovers", especially when one is dying?

"Hey, you, princess. Yeah. One visitor at a time."

Apparently the nurse does. An expression of confusion is painted on Zelda's face.

"What do you mean? It's just Link and I..." Her sentence is punctuated by a weak, breathless cough from you. A fresh drop of scarlet stains the white sheets.

"No. The kid was here before you."

You turn your head and notice me. Zelda follows your gaze and quickly becomes flustered.

"Pit! Oh- uh- I am deeply sorry, I didn't see... I mean... I'll come back. Bye Link."

In a rush of lilac fabric, the princess leaves the room; she is followed by the nurse, who motions to me that I have five minutes. Nervously I step forward and deposit the blood red rose into the vase at your bedside. With the dead flowers having been removed, it stands alone.

You smile at me with that perfectly enchanting smile of yours, the very grin that I was so afraid to lose a moment ago. Despite the joy that illuminates your eyes from your friends being here, I can see that your cheeks are sunken. In the back of my mind a voice reminds me that you are close to the end. I refuse to think of you gone for fear of falling apart.

"I'm dying." You whisper, though not sadly, nor contentedly; your blatant statement makes me laugh a bitter laugh.

"I wish you weren't." I murmur, looking down at my feet.

"I could say the same, but I know I can meet you in heaven..." Your words trail off and end with a violent cough that spreads yet more vermillion onto your sheets.

"Don't talk." I feel cliché, but I'm scared I might be limiting your time on this earth.

"I'll talk as much as I want, thank you." I laugh at your reply; this time, my laugh is not so bitter. You never liked talking, always a believer in actions over words. I find it ironic that, at your deathbed, you refuse to stop.

"Do you have anything to say, though?" I ask playfully, then realize what I've just implied.

"I have plenty." You cough again. "The real question is, where should I start?"

I shrug and look at the clock. I have two more minutes with you.

"Since you're no help, I'll choose the subject myself." You pause, and I am painfully aware of the effort it takes you just to breathe. "Do you remember how we met?"

I smile slightly to myself, the warm memories flooding me.

"Yeah. I crashed into a tree."

You try to laugh but end up coughing and wheezing.

"Okay, this might sound stupid..." You look at me with an unreadable expression. "But... I've always wanted to fly."

"That's not stupid at all, Link." I chuckle to myself. "If you're good Paletuna might give you a chance to earn your wings. Then you can fly with me, and come down to earth. Although, if you come down, you have to stay a for a set period of time, like me."

You stare straight ahead, thinking.

"I don't know if I'll miss life on here, though. All I've suffered is hardships- and really, that's all life is. But I'll definitely miss the good things. And my friends."

A single strand of blonde hair falls in front of your blue eyes. In an effort to look at it, you go cross-eyed; I laugh whole-heartedly at your momentary childishness.

The nurse pokes her head in and mouthes "Get out!" at me. With a sad smile I look at you for possibly the last time.

"Goodbye, Link." I feel like my heart is about to rip in half.

"Don't sound so forlorn. You'll get to see me in Skyworld." Your voice momentarily silences the pain.

"I can't go back to my home for another fifteen years. I'm stuck here becau-"

With a shove, the nurse pushes me out, and Zelda rushes in. I stand there and stare at the door. A couple of minutes- or hours, I can't tell- pass; suddenly the brunette girl erupts out of the door.

"Nurse, nurse! He... Link... he's..."

Both me and the white-clad woman walk back into the room where you lay. I can hear the painful bubbling of blood in your lungs; I can see the struggle behind every breath, behind every heartbeat. Your eyes are half-lidded, and your fingers weakly tug at the sheets.

"I'm dying." You repeat your earlier statement, though this time I must strain to hear your whispers. Zelda takes out a hankerchief and sobs into the embroidered fabric.

I do not hesitate; within a second, I am at your side. My hand is pressed against your collarbone; I suck the immense pain you feel into me so you can die peacefully. Suddenly you no longer fight for every breath. You are calm, accepting of your fate. I close my eyes and reel forward, my head an inch above yours. The agony is neverending- how did you ever manage to speak to me while you were in such pain?

You gaze up at me; I feel it, even if my eyes are closed. With the last of your energy you dig your fingers into my hair and pull me down; you press our lips together in a passionate yet tender kiss.

Your lips are soft, warm. I shiver and press myself into you, though not too hard. After what seems like an eternity I pull away in shock, though pleasure and love course through my veins.

"Pit... I don't care how long it takes you to get back to Skyworld. I'll be waiting for you." You shake and close your eyes. Your voice is incredibly faint; the last of your life is slowly slipping away. "I love... you..."

With your last sigh, my heart stops. The hand you had tangled in my hair goes limp and slips off of my head, brushing my face on its way down.

The room is completely silent. I can't begin to express what I feel- joy, glee, but also agony, sadness, anger. The fact that you love me makes me want to fly around the world forever. But I have to wait another fifteen years; another fifteen years will be spent thirsting for you, adoring you in my dreams...

A small cough from Zelda captures my attention, and I stand up. She looks at me, at you, with disbelief and sadness. She loved you, I know; but I don't think she needed you, wanted you like I did.

Even though you are gone, one day, I will wake up to you. I don't want to live, to breathe, lest I feel you next to me... But I know you'll be there. I'll always be overdosed on you...

You are the embodiement of perfection.

I love you.

-Pit

* * *

**A/N: Had to write this. Inspired by the song "Comatose" by Skillet.**

**Sorry for the fluffyness xD I tried to make it realistic but I'm feeling dreamy so I had to give this oneshot a somewhat happy/cliché ending. I also apologize for Pit and Link's conversation :/ It doesn't feel... complete, but every time I tried to add anything it felt forced.**

**Anyways, review! Till next time :)**


End file.
